Goodnight, My Angel
by Just-Sky
Summary: Sequel dari "Home is You". Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Yuichiro kepada Mika kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan perasaan itu pun mulai terlihat saat ia mendapatkan Mika kembali setelah keduanya terpisah selama empat tahun lamanya. Warning Inside


Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, protective!Yuu, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: YuuMika

* * *

 **GOODNIGHT, MY ANGEL**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Seorang malaikat yang dulu pernah pergi darinya kini telah kembali, meskipun sekembalinya sang malaikat ia yang sedari dulu menyadari kerasnya dunia ini menjadi tersadar kalau dunia yang kotor ini telah menyiksa malaikatnya sampai seperti ini, melukainya dan hampir membunuhnya. Tatapan kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengarah kepada malaikatnya yang sedari tadi masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana garis usia telah membuat malaikatnya semakin indah, kerasnya dunia yang mereka berdua arungi pun dalam waktu yang berbeda juga telah membuat keindahan yang dimiliki oleh malaikatnya terpoles dengan sempurna meskipun di sana ada sedikit sesal yang muncul di dalam hatinya, sebuah penyesalan karena ia begitu lemah dan tak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Hyakuya Yuichiro yang sedari tadi menatap sosok Mika yang masih tertidur dengan damai di sampingnya langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, sosoknya yang sedari tadi tengah mendekap tubuh ringkih milik malaikatnya itu pun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mika seperti dalam benak bila ia melepaskan tubuh Mika maka sang malaikat pun akan lenyap dari hadapannya. Tidak, Yuichiro tidak akan membiarkan apapun merenggut Mika dari sampingnya, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika ia sudah menjadi orang kuat seperti sekarang ini.

Guren memang pernah mengatakan kalau Yuichiro harus melupakan keluarga lamanya karena ia sudah memiliki keluarga baru, yaitu tentara siluman Jepang seperti Yuichi dan yang lainnya, namun dalam benak terdalamnya Yuichiro bisa mengatakan kalau laki-laki berambut hitam yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu sangat bodoh. Bagi Yuichiro, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Mika di dalam hatinya, ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan yang bisa mengambil hatinya seperti sekarang ini. Dalam benaknya Yuichiro bisa mendengar sebuah suara kecil yang begitu mirip dengan Asuramaru tengah menyindirnya kalau ia bersikap terlalu posesif kepada Mika, tapi semua sindiran dari iblis yang telah memberinya kekuatan tersebut tidaklah ia perhatikan karena ia pun mengakui kalau dirinya memang terlampau posesif kepada Mika, bahkan ketika mereka berdua tidur pun Yuichiro masih tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari sosok kecil milik Mika.

 _Bodoh..._ runtuknya pada dirinya sendiri seraya ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, Yuichiro meruntuki kebodohan yang tengah melanda dalam dirinya.

Pelukan Yuichiro kepada tubuh Mika pun semakin mengerat, binar-binar keposesifan yang tengah melanda dirinya pun semakin menjadi-jadi sampai kedua mata emeraldnya tersebut menggelap penuh akan sebuah emosi yang ia sendiri tidak mampu menjabarkannya. Mikaela telah ada di sampingnya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih merasa gundah seperti ini, seperti seekor serigala buas yang masih mempertanyakan teritori kekuasaannya.

"Mika," gumam Yuichiro di telinga sang malaikat, tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut ikal yang berwarna keemasan tersebut sebelum dirinya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak sang malaikat.

Aroma bunga lily yang begitu harum pun menguar dengan lembut dari tubuh Mika, aroma yang sangat Yuichiro rindukan ketika dirinya masih tinggal dengan sang malaikat dan anak-anak panti asuhan Hyakuya, bahkan aroma itu juga tidak kehilangan efeknya bagi Yuichiro. Semerbak wangi bunga Lily yang berasal dari tubuh Mika mengingatkannya pada rumah, pikirannya terhadap Mika juga mengingatkannya kalau sang malaikat sudah ada di sini bersamanya, berada di dalam pelukannya dan aman dari apapun, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri pun Yuichiro berani menjamin kalau Mika sudah aman.

Mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar dirinya mampu menatap wajah Mika, Yuichiro pun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Mika, memenjarakannya dalam pelukan singkat dimana Yuichiro tengah menatap Mika dari atas tanpa ada sepatah kata apapun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Harus Yuichiro akui, ekspresi tidur Mika terlihat begitu damai layaknya seorang malaikat agung, garis wajah yang halus serta warna bola mata yang tertutup itu semakin membuat hati Yuichiro bergetar akan sebuah perasaan posesif. Betapa Yuichiro ingin melindungi Mika dari apapun, dan ia pun tidak akan menyerahkan Mika tanpa ada perlawanan darinya.

Mikaela adalah milik Yuichiro seorang, dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Mika selain dirinya atau mereka akan merasakan ketajaman Asuramaru pada tubuh mereka. Membayangkan bagaimana Ferid Bathory menyentuh malaikatnya saja sudah cukup membangkitkan emosi penuh kebencian dalam dirinya, dan Yuichiro berjanji kalau ia akan menyiksa vampire terkutuk itu dengan perlahan-lahan sampai ia memilih kematian karena perbuatan kotornya itu terhadap malaikat yang Yuichiro miliki.

"Mika," panggil Yuichiro lagi, nadanya begitu lembut saat ia mengucapkan nama Mika berulang-ulang, tidak peduli kalaupun tenggorokannya serasa kering karena memanggil nama sang malaikat, bahkan Yuichiro sendiri tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia memanggil nama itu. Baik ketika ia tersadar dan tahu akan tindakannya, maupun ketika ia tengah tertidur. "Kau adalah milikku, Mika, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain diriku."

Belaian singkat pun Yuichiro berikan pada pipi kiri Mika sebelum ia memegang pipi putih tersebut dan menengadahkan kepala Mika agar ia dapat melihat sang malaikat dengan baik. Ia diam, tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi karena ia tidak ingin menganggu tidur Mika lebih dari ini, terlebih lagi Mika masih berada dalam masa pemulihat setelah ia terluka parah dan Yuichiro membawanya ke tempat ini atas bantuan serta seizin Guren, oleh karena itu Yuichiro tidak ingin mengganggu Mika lagi.

"Selamat malam, malaikatku, semoga tidurmu nyenyak dengan mimpi indah yang menyertaimu," kata Yuichiro dengan lembut.

Yuichiro pun menautkan bibir keduanya dengan lembut, mengecup bibir merah muda milik sang malaikat yang kini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tak terganggu oleh apapun meski itu adalah Yuichiro sendiri yang telah mengoceh terlalu banyak di samping Mika.

Melihat semuanya sudah kembali secara normal dan Yuichiro telah mendapatkan Mika kembali dalam pelukannya, ia pun sudah tidak lagi mencemaskan hal-hal yang berada di luar nalar. Hyakuya Yuichiro sudah menjadi orang yang kuat, dan itu artinya ia mampu melindungi Mika dari bahaya apapun.

Merasa dirinya sudah puas akan apa yang ia capai, Yuichiro pun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari miik Mika, Yuichiro pun berpindah posisi dari atas sang malaikat untuk berbaring di sampingnya, dengan kedua lengannnya masih melingkar pada tubuh ringkih Mika. Meskipun dalam tidur Yuichiro tidak ingin melepaskan Mika dalam sedetik pun, ia sudah belajar dari masa lalu.

Rasa kantuk dan lelah pun menghujam tubuh Yuichiro, dan detik berikutnya setelah ia memejamkan kedua matanya pun ia langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya, menuju dunia mimpi dimana di dalamnya ia bisa bermain-main dengan puas bersama Mika dan anak-anak panti asuhan Hyakuya, kembali pada masa lalu mereka namun tanpa ada rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti kehidupan bahagia mereka.

Selepas dengan Yuichiro yang tertidur lelap, sang malaikat yang sedari tadi tertidur pun kini langsung membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata sejernih biru langit yang kembali menatap langit-langit kamar milik Yuichiro.

"Selamat malam, Yuu-chan," sahut Mika dengan lembut di telinga Yuichiro yang sudah tertidur. "Sosokmu akan menghiasi mimpiku malam ini."

Seulas senyum lembut pun menghiasi wajahnya yang manis sebelum sang malaikat itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yuichiro, mencari kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan sebelum kedua matanya terpejam kembali.

* * *

AN: Fanfic ini adalah fanfic keduaku di fandom Owari no Seraph, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
